1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus for recording/playback equipment, for remotely controlling for example, a VCR via a communications satellite.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, with the remote control of recording/playback equipment such as VCRs, when, for example, pre-rolling is carried out from when the head comes out, the mute is turned off after a predetermined time and the playback picture is viewed on the monitor, the condition of the VCR is usually observed on the control side and it is necessary to send appropriate commands to the recording/playback equipment in real time.
However, the remote control interface will either be a parallel communication or a high speed serial communication type interface. The real time sending of appropriate commands to the recording/playback equipment therefore places a heavy burden on the control side, which makes remote control difficult.